The Lost girl
by puddykat
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP!Right..how can I put this without giving too much away..Colette runs away with Peter Pan after finding out a terrible secret.There she feels accepted and at home with the Lost children!But all is not as it seems on the island. Please R&R!
1. The Boy

**The Lost Girl**

* * *

**Chapter One-The Boy**

**When Margaret grows up, she will have a daughter, who will be Peter's mother in turn; and so it will go on as long as children are gay and innocent and heartless.**

_Colette read these words of her favourite tale over and over fiercely, trying to block out the sounds, trying to vanish from the living room. She wished, oh how she wished, that she wasn't there, why couldn't she just stay up in her room away from the noise? Why couldn't they just be a family, like the happy ones on TV?_

"_You Cow! I spend hour after hour, day after day working for this family! And this is the thanks I get? You laze around the house, not doing any work! And then I come home and find this!" Her father was red in the face from bellowing at the woman in front of him. _

_Despite herself, Colette peered over the edge of the book. Janet stared coldly at the man, her beautiful face next to his thin red one. Tall and slim, with long ginger ringlets, and light blue eye shadow, she looked incredibly frail next to this…round tomato. She was incredibly surprised that her mother had not yet broken, like she usually did after just 20mins of arguing. Usually she would sit, staring at the floor, not looking up, and taking all the insults that he threw at her._

_Janet gave a short, harsh laugh at Nigel's insult. "Working for this family?" she screamed, the Scottish lilt bouncing off all the walls. "And you think, just because you work for this family, you're a man? Ha! Aaron is much more of a man than you are!" Janet's green eyes quickly looked Nigel up and down. "And you know what?" she whispered, triumphant. "He's better in bed than you are."_

_She turned to walk out of the room, but Nigel exploded. Grabbing, her long silky hair, he swung Janet around and started to beat her face, bruising every inch, clawing at her smooth skin. And she kneeled, screaming, shrieking, and begging him to stop._

_Colette clutched her ears, flinching at each beat as if her father were striking her and not her mother. Her fists were pressed so hard on her ear that she didn't even hear the door open, didn't hear Conner's desperate shout. She watched, without sound as her brother leapt into the beating, dragging Nigel off Janet with cries of "Stop you Bastard stop!"_

_Nigel fell backwards on top of Conner, who was still clutching his arms, breathing hard like a winded Rhino, watching as the elegant lady drew into a corner sobbing wretchedly._

_Colette hated seeing her mother like this._

"_What is going on now?" Conner shouted. Nigel shook him off, and slowly got off. "This woman is a whore!" he screamed. " A lying filthy whore!"_

_Nigel stormed over to where Colette was sat in the sofa and snatched Peter Pan out of her hands. He flung the book across the room. "Never Mind reading your blasted book! I want you to hear this!"_

_Colette started to get up but he flung her back into the sofa. "I'll make you listen!" He said, pinning her arms to her sides. Colette struggled and screamed and kicked at everything. "No!" She screamed. She'd already been tortured. Why did she have to listen to the account of her mother's affair again?_

"_Dad," Conner came forwards quietly. "Dad stop!"_

_But Nigel did not hear his son. Colette screamed like someone who was being attacked. She kicked hard—and her foot hit something. Nigel swore, clutching below. "You're gonna be like your mother!" Nigel shrieked after her, but she didn't hear. _

_Colette punched him, leapt from the chair and, grabbing her book, ran out of the house with a sob. "You're gonna be just like her! Get back here you little-" _

_Nigel was fast but Colette was faster. Very soon she had lost him. She ran like a cheetah; over hedges and fences past shops. In a couple of minutes she realised she was rushing down Portobello road. She swept across the road, narrowly avoiding a black taxi and raced into Kensington Gardens. Weaving in and out the trees and benches she ran, down the short path, past the lake and into the tiny enclosure. Tripping up on the steps she fell, hot tears falling onto the small plaque in front of the statue. Colette knelt in front of the small bronze boy, fingers playing the long flute. She couldn't hear his music, all she could hear were the cars driving up and down Portobello. The only people that could see her were the ducks on the lake and the animals and fairies carved into the Marooner's Rock on which the boy was standing. _

_Colette lovingly touched Peter's feet, staring up at him with her great dark blue eyes. "Why I can't I be like you?" She cried. "I want to be lost! I want to be careless too!"_

_He didn't answer._

_She lowered her head onto her lap and cried._

_Conner knew exactly where his sister would be. Calmly he walked along Portobello and into Kensington Gardens. A seven year old didn't need this. A seven year old should belong to a happy family, who didn't keep secrets from each other. Seven year olds didn't need an abusive father and an obedient mother. _

_Conner strolled past the fountain and down the small path to the Peter Pan Statue. That's where she'd always be. Conner knew that his little sister could relate to Peter. He could too. He was so lost, just like her and him._

_Colette was crouched in front of the statue. Stars were twinkling onto a small heap wearing a green dungaree dress and a white t-shirt. Her shoulder length black curly hair was over her face. Beside her was a battered old hardback book. It was so dark, Conner could hardly see her. _

_He leant against the railings before the lake, gazing into the sky._

"_You coming home then?"_

_Colette wiped her nose, looking up. "How can I go back? I cant stand it Con!" she asked in a whisper._

" _You have to." Conner came over, lifting his sister's chin up. "The world isn't save any more."_

_Colette looked away. " I can't go back. I don't want to. And besides, I'm waiting for him."_

"_For Pan?"_

"_He told me he'd come soon." She sniffed. "It wont be long now."_

"_What if he never comes?"_

"_He will, I know it."_

"_Col," Conner sighed, then sat down next to his sister, one arm on his knee. He ran his hand through his long dark hair. "Come back. It wont be for long. There's something I have to tell you."_

_Colette stared. Conner grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes._

"_I'm leaving school and going away. I'll get a job. I'm sure I'll be able to pass for 16."_

"_You won't. You need ID cards and qualifications and stuff to get a job."_

"_I don't need all that rubbish for this job. I'll earn loads of money and buy a flat. Then I'll come back for you. I promise."_

"_What about Mum."_

"_Colette, **you** need a future. If you stay at home, you'll never get one. You've got to go back. I'll come back for you in a year. I'll will. I'll be alright." He smiled, and then got up. "Come on."_

_Conner slowly lifted up his seven year old sister and staggered down the steps._

"_Look!" Colette suddenly cried, pointing, eyes wide._

_Conner swung around. "What?"_

"_It's him!"_

"_Col, I don't see anything."_

"_But he's there! He is! Sitting on the back fence."_

"_Col, you're seeing things."_

_Conner started home, carrying Colette in his arms. She still looked back. Maybe she was imagining things. She snuggled down into Conner's arms and closed her eyes. _

_So she never saw the tall, spiky blond haired boy fly off into the night sky._

* * *

**Hey, everyone welcome. Thanks for reading! I ADORE Peter Pan, I loved it even before the 2003 movie came out. I love Jeremy Sumpter! WOO JEREMY YAY!**

**Now that I read this Chapter over to my self, it seems kind of harsh. I dont mind if you tell me. This chapter has the most swearing I think.**

**Please Review!It so nice to get them. Tell me what you think. I don't mind critism and questions. Thanks for reading. Second chappie up sooooooooon!**

**Love PuddyKat xxxx**


	2. Come away with me

**Chapter Two-Come away with me**

* * *

Colette sat looking out of the window, pondering this memory. She sighed, brushing her long curly dark hair out of her blue eyes. She had been seven then, now she was 12. It had been 5 years since Conner had said he would be going away. He hadn't left home. But then again she wasn't sure. She didn't see him much now. She only heard his footsteps, late at night when he went to bed.

She stood up, picking a small battered copy of her favourite book from the bedside table. She stared around at the posters of Peter Pan that she had on her walls. Posters of the 2003 movie, posters of the Disney movie, pictures that she had drawn herself plastered the blue room. Colette plumped up the cushion on the window seat, then settled down into a comfortable position. She had just pulled her bookmark from the book when she heard the front door open down below. Nobody usually came in at this time. It had to be Conner!

Flinging the book down, she opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs. She was right. it was Conner. He was wearing his black leather jacket, blue jeans and biker boots. He tramped into the kitchen then sat at the table, counting a large wad of cash.

Suddenly, Nigel materialised from behind a chair and sat down in front of Conner. Janet joined him, her head down. Colette froze at the kitchen door.

"How was your day at school son?" Nigel asked calmly.

"It was ok." Conner's eyes didn't leave the wad of cash.

"Are you sure?" Nigel said. "Because I didn't have a nice day!" His voice rose angrily. "Embarrassed at work, I was, with a call from your school asking where you were. I said I didn't know, but I know perfectly well! You were selling drugs again weren't you?" He snatched the wad of cash and threw it to one side. Pound notes flew everywhere.

Conner stood up. " So what if I was! I'm making a future for myself."

"Some future that'll be! In prison! I'll have no son of mine selling drugs like a criminal! You'll have the police in on us!"

"Oh yeah Dad?" Conner replied, fists raised. " Sounds a bit rich coming from you! How many times is it you've been in prison? 16? For all sorts of things. Starting fights," Conner spat the words. " Raping!"

Janet looked up.

Nigel jumped up, ready to punch Conner but the teenager was solid and a lot taller than him. Nigel rounded on Janet unexpectedly.

"This is all your fault!" He shrieked, slapping her. "HOW COULD YOU BRING OUR SON UP TO BE LIKE THIS?"

"Dad stop!" Conner screamed grabbing him, but Nigel shook him off. Colette leapt in screaming, " It's not her fault! Leave Mum alone!"

He continued to beat Janet. She stumbled back wards. " Nigel stop it's not me Nigel!" she moaned. Nigel picked up the stool Janet had been sitting on and threw it at her. She ducked, as it flew over her head and broke on the wall behind her.

"DAD STOP!" Colette was furious. She snatched a dinner knife from the table and ran to stab Nigel but Conner held her back

Janet carried on backing away from the angry Nigel, pleading, hands raised, then it happened. Her heel slipped on one of the discarded pound notes, and she fell backwards, cracking her skull on the fridge.

Nigel stopped watching Janet, whose eyes were wide open, livid with fear. Colette and Conner ran forwards, Conner was pale. Colette saw the sight of her mother's mangled body and started to scream but Nigel's hand was clamped over her mouth.

"You'll alert the neighbours." He whispered, staring, white and opened mouthed at Janet.

Conner was kneeling down beside Janet, checking her pulse. He looked up at his father. "I don't think she's dead. Col, call an ambulance."

Colette ripped free from her father's grasp and called 999.

" You bastard! How could you do this?" Conner said quietly.

Colette hung up and came back.

" The ambulance is coming." She said.

" You are all very fortunate. Janet will live. She's just cracked her skull but we can fix that. She's conscious so you can go and see her now."

The three of them got up and walked slowly into the room, relieved at the good news after waiting for so long.

Janet lay in the bed, surrounded by thousands of machines. She smiled weakly as Conner and Colette came in. When Nigel heaved himself around the door, she gasped and tensed up in the bed.

Nigel shut the door, quietly and then said, " So, what did you tell them."

Conner stared at his father in disgust.

Colette dashed the bedside, petting her mother's hand. Her words rushed out before she could stop them. " Mum, you have to tell them the truth. Have him put in prison." She breathed, glaring at her father. " That way he can't hurt you again and we'll all be safe. Tell them now." Her finger reached for the emergency help button.

Nigel strode over and grabbed Colette's shoulders, shaking her.

Viciously he said, "You'll not say a word to anyone about this. Neither will Janet and Conner. I'll make sure of that. If you say anything about this, I'll disown you. Who gives a toss about what the contract said!"

Colette's eyes widened. " What contract?" She whispered.

" The adoption contract of course. You're not my daughter!"

Silence.

Colette looked at her mother. She turned away, tears falling from her eyes. It was true then. Conner was staring at her, his dark brown eyes filled with pity. It was obvious that he didn't know about this. She looked at Nigel, who gave her a sly smile.

With a sob, Colette got up and ran out of the room, slamming the door. In a second, Conner was after her. He caught up with her in the empty corridor. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

" Colette," He said, tears in his eyes. " It doesn't matter what he said! It doesn't matter. You've got me! You'll always be my sister. I love you Col!"

She wiped her eyes.

"You don't understand!" She said. " I don't have anybody anymore."

And she retched herself from his arms and ran from the hospital. She ran to the only place she knew now. She ran, fast as she could, into the park and to the statue. Flinging herself in front of the bronze boy, she gave a heart renching sob and cried into the rain, "I'm truly lost! I'm a lost girl now Peter! I don't… have anybody…!" She put her face in her hands and sobbed her little heart out.

Cool fingers, swept her curly hair from her face.

And a voice whispered in her ear.

"Come Away with me then."


	3. I'm thinkin I'm thinkin aha chappie 3!

**Chapter 3- Dang!I cant think of a chapter name right now but I'll come up with it later**

* * *

It was late at night. 11:15 to be exact. Nobody was in the Gardens. Stars were twinkling in the sky smiling down at the two children, one sat under the statue's pedestal, the other sat on top of it.

Colette looked up at the boy as he moved his hand away from her face and rested it on his knee.

He was tall and wiry with curly dark sandy coloured hair standing up in peaks. He was wearing an outfit made out of leaves and twine. A small piece of twine twisted with flowers was wound around the top of his arm. At his side he carried a dagger and a flute. He smiled, his large brown eyes twinkling.

Colette stared. Could it really be him? After all this time? She didn't know what to do.

Finally she wiped her tears and said, "Who are you?"

His smile faded. "You don't know who I am?" he said.

Colette could feel fresh tears forming. "Stop playing games!" She sobbed. Quickly she got up, walked out of the enclosement and sat on the railings by the lake looking down into the dark depths.

The boy flew over and touched her shoulder. She flinched and turned around to tell him to leave her alone. But there was nobody. Colette sniffed and turned back, and there he was, hovering in front of her. The moonlight shone on his arms folded, the worried look on his face.

"How …how did you do that?" she stammered, shocked.

"With happy thoughts and a pinch of faerie dust!"

What a stupid question that was Colette thought. She should know that.

"What's wrong? Tell me, please."

His voice was so gentle, she was sure she had heard that gentleness before.

She looked down, but gently he raised her face to look in his.

"Colette, what's the matter?"

Colette. That was the name her parents had given her. Or the people she had thought were her parents. _Dang even thinking about it hurt_. She didn't want to remember this evening. She put her hands over her ears, shaking her head out of the boys grip, trying to forget the three of them. Nigel. Janet.

_Conner._

Then she realised. She recognised the boy's gentleness.

Conner.

"Colette?"

"That's not my name!" She shrieked.

"Fine ok then." The boy grinned. " What should I call you then?"

"Leave me alone." It was so painful. He seemed too much like Conner.

"Suit yourself then."

Calmly he glided back over to the statue and sat leant against the figure's stone leg. He drew out his flute and began to play a slow sad tune. _"She'll want to come with me soon." _He thought.

Colette glared angrily at him for a moment. She sooooo could not believe his arrogance. Then she swung around and leant down, one hand clutching the railings, the other skimming the dark water. She stared at the long wooden stilts standing in the middle of the lake; the seagull that was perched on top of one, preening it's feathers. She looked over at the boy, sitting on the statue, playing his flute. The tune brought tears to her eyes again.

"Please, just leave me alone." She whispered, exasperated.

" But you called me, Colette." He put his flute down and took out his knife. " You've been calling me all these years and I've come finally. Well, not finally. You were never alone when you came here Colette. I was there listening." One finger ran up the blade, testing the sharpness. "I'm not leaving," he said firmly. " After a while you'll get so annoyed you'll be begging to come with me." He laughed, a short loud childish laugh, slipping the knife back into his belt. "Just like you've been all these-"

A bird cry cut him off. He looked up, grinning. The smile slid off his face instantly when he saw her.

The moonlight shone on a small thin figure, standing on one of the wooden stilts in the middle of the lake, leaning over, and watching her reflection, her black hair tucked behind one ear.

"No!" The boy flew towards her…but too late. With a shaky laugh, she jumped into the water. He dove in after her. She sunk to the bottom, eyes closed thinking _this is where it ends._

He swum, strong and fast, after the quickly sinking girl. He grabbed her around the waist and then turned tail bearing her upwards. He broke through the surface and then swum to the stilt, one arm keeping her head above the water.

He pulled them both up to the top of the stilt and then sat there, catching his breath, looking at her face, checking if she was still alive. Colette woke up with a start, surprised to see his face so close to hers. She jumped, and fell off the stilt back into the water. Immediately she began to swim. Why wouldn't he just let her die in peace and quiet damn it!

With a sigh he jumped back in and began swimming after her. He grabbed hold of the back of her skirt. They began a silent struggle under the water. She was strong, but then her movements slowed. Her eyes closed. She was drowning and she knew it.

He thought it was just the weight of the water, but then he noticed that the bubbles had stopped coming out of he mouth. He panicked, grabbed her and pulled her to shore.

She wasn't breathing. Her lips were blue. His plan hadn't worked. Colette was dead and it was his entire fault. She couldn't die though. He leaned down, and ripped her denim jacket off, then put his ear to her heart. It was still beating. She was still alive.

He wiped away her wet, dark hair. He knew that if she were conscious she wouldn't go with him.

So he lifted her limp form in his arms and flew away.

* * *

**Hey thanks for my 10 reviews people! Dang this story is so formal! But it's all about the mood isn't it. Review it please!Sorry I took so long posting this up.Oh yes and thanks soooo much for the people that put me down as one of their fav authors. When I saw that, i wanted to cry! sob! LovinRKO, you are soo right, JM Barrie was a genius, if he wrote a story that still entralls kids today all of the world. Ruby Maggot, i dont have a fav lost boy but tootles is sweet, slightly is funny and so are the twins and there's this guy at school that reminds me of curly! Anyways thatnks for the reviews everyone! Lov ya all PuddyKat - xxx**


	4. The Lost Boys and Girls

"_I'll come back in a year for you. You need a future."_

_She could still see the tears, slipping down his tanned cheeks, bouncing off the collar of his leather jacket. " You'll always be my sister Col!"_

_It hurt her to see the tears gleaming, forming, racing, dripping. It hurt her to say it. _

"_I don't have anyone any more."_

" _I love you Col. I'll always love you!"_

_And she was drowning, drowning in a pool of his and her tears, Nigel pushing her head down down down into the icy water. Conner was walking away, hands in his pockets. _

"_Conner I'm sorry," she spluttered. "I didn't mean it. I 'm so sorry…..so sorry..so..."_

"I think she's waking up!"

Do not wake up. Don't wake up if you want to relive the nightmare.

" Ra Ra Ra!"

" Ssshh! Stop that!"

Strange Voices. She stirred, eyes still shut, sweeping the hair from her face, and clutching at the soft fur beneath her.

"Hey guys stop manhandling her! From what Peter says she been through a lot. Poor little thing."

Slowly, very slowly, her eyes opened, staring at the low domed ceiling. There was a little yellow fish swaying gently above her, opening and shuting it's mouth and staring at her with wide eyes. She sat up, then her eyes widened at the sight of the six wary eyed strangers around her. She gave a little gasp and scrabbled backwards, as far as should away from them, hands grabbing fur, silk, knobbly wood. Her head hit something hard and she winced as a fiery pain hit her in the back of the head.

"Ooo! Take it easy!" Two strong hands pulled her upright. " Don't hurt yourself."

This had to be a dream. Colette bowed her head, blinking hard. Wake up! This is all a dream.

She pinched her arm, and winced at the pain. Finally, she raised her head and stared at the faces around her. "Peter…" she murmured.

"Peter isn't here lovie." Said a silvery haired girl to her left.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious! We're the Lost Boys!" said a tall, boy with dreds, spreading his thick muscled arms. His teeth and brown eyes were the only thing visible, he was so black.

The silvery haired girl coughed conspicuously, then stared pointedly at the dark skinned boy, tucking her hair behind one ear.

"How like a boy!" The girl next to the silver haired one spat in a funny half cockney half foreign accent, throwing an arm around the silver haired girl, and flicking her long raven locks over her shoulder. "How could you forget us? Birch and me, we're not boys!"

"Calm down Liana! We haven't forgotten you." A curly haired boy replied.

Colette studied the room. She was in a small cosy feeling room, with earthen walls, smoothed and covered with vines and leaves. Above her was a small window; in fact it was more like a porthole. The frame was made of hollow bamboo reeds, and outside the window she could see a fish and –wait a minute! A fish? She blinked hard and looked up again, but no, there was a little yellow fish outside, gasping and blowing bubbles, surveying her once again with it's wide eyes. Watery sunlight shone through the window onto the bed, which looked like it was attached to the wall of the room. Spindly tree roots made up the headboard, twisted into Celtic knots, and the legs of the bed looked like they'd grown straight out of the ground. The two girls and the boy were arguing in a corner, the curly haired boy sat on the edge of the bed, picking his nails with a small knife, one ankle resting on his knee. Behind them, she could see that the ceiling got higher, resulting in a little arch, lianas creeping around it, blossoming large yellow flowers. There was a little balcony, guarded by a large wicker railing. Standing besides the railing looking out was another boy, arms folded, long black shiny hair blowing in an unseen wind, over his face, his bare slim chest. At this point, he turned to look at Colette. A strand of hair fluttered over the scars on his left cheek, what looked like a "u" with a long straight line under it. His brown eyes locked with Colette's.

"Hello!" Said a small voice on Colette's right, breaking her concentration. The boy turned away, leaning back over the railing. She looked down. A small freckly boy of about eight was tugging her sleeve. " Hello!" he said again, beaming wildly, his green eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'm Loki. What's your name?"

"I'm Colette." She said smiling. And as her name passed over her lips, every memory of the night before came flooding back. Her father, her mother in hospital,

the adoption papers,

Peter.

**Conner.**

Her dream came back to her. How could she have been so mean? Furiously she wiped her eyes. Why couldn't she stop shuddering? The girls had stopped arguing now. They were all staring at her. She drew her knees up to her chest and lowered her head, her small body racking with sobs.

"Aw no, _bella_! Don't cry!" Liana pulled her into a warm embrace. Colette rested her head on her tanned shoulder. She smelt of Lavenders.

"Liana! Don't go all motherly now. Maybe we should give her a bit of space."

Liana glanced wearily at the others, then turned back, lifting Colette's head with her shoulder. "Will you be alright _bella_? What's wrong?" she said gently, her tanned face smiling, her stormy grey eyes concerned.

" Nothing." Colette decided at that moment not to tell the others what had happened. "I'll be ok."

"You sure _bella _?"

Colette nodded.

"Ok." Liana let go slowly, brushing Colette's wet hair off her cheek. She turned to the others.

"All right, guys!" The black boy clapped his hands, eagerly. Let's go find that Leprechaun's treasure. Willow thinks he's found it."

"Yeah!"

Chattering happily, they all jogged up to the wicker fence, Loki bouncing up and down excitedly, and pitched themselves off suddenly. Colette thought they were mad. She leapt out of the bed and ran over to the fence, to see Loki somersaulting down to the fuzzy mossy ground. Beyond the wicker fence was a massive domed hall, big as a football pitch. Tree roots emerged from the ceiling supporting the smooth walls. There were little nooks and crannies everywhere, tunnels leading off in different directions. All around, there were little balconies just like the one she was standing on. Obviously, they were the entrances to the others bedrooms. A large wide tree grew in the centre of the hall, spreading out it's leaves over the hall, sunlight streaming through. And in the walls, there were little pockmarks, like holes in a sponge. Colette looked around in awe.

This was defiantly the underground home.

" There're faerie holes." A hoarse voice said behind her. Colette jumped. The long haired boy from before was standing beside her, looking across the hall.She had forgotten he was still there.

"Sorry?"

"The holes in the walls. They're faerie holes. Where the faeries live."

"Oh. Which one is Tinkerbelle's? "Colette asked, face brightening, remembering her favourite tale.

The boy turned to her, eyes confused. His handsome face was long and smooth, except for the u and stripe under his eye, carved into his high cheekbones. "Tinkerbelle?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Tinker belle. Peter's faerie."

" Tinker belle." He turned away, thinking. " There probably was a Tinkerbelle once. But now there are such a lot of faeries. I expect she is no more. Faeries don't live long."

"Oh."

Silence.

" Are you better now?" The boy asked.

"Oh yes, thank you." Colette forced a smile.

"You must be special." The boy said thoughtfully, pushing his wavy hair over his shoulder. "Peter doesn't bring just anyone here. He brought you here for a reason."

Colette looked down, pondering.

The boy shrugged. "Hey," He said. "If you need me, I'll be down there." He pointed to the hall, swung himself one handed, over the railing and jumped, floating softly to the ground.

"Wait!" Colette shouted down, to his retreating back. "I don't know your name."

He frowned for a moment, then grinned.

"My name," He shouted back. "Is Laurel."

* * *


	5. Promise

**Chapter 4-Promise**

Everything was going too fast. Way too fast.

She really had to sort things out.

Go backwards before you go forwards.

Colette leant back on the bed, blinking hard, staring at the tranquil water through the bamboo porthole, her brain going in reverse to the first night- the first night she had known Peter was real, even though she'd believed in him always. That night 4 years ago when she'd run away. When she'd first seen Peter by the ---bubble bubble

Damn! That fish was back, staring at her with its wide eyes.

Gulp.

Colette sighed, and turned over, facing the wolverine fur bedspread, her head resting on the pillow.

That night 4 years ago when she'd run away. When she'd first seen Peter by the--- bubble, bubble, bubble

Gulp! Gulp!

Colette turned over, facing the porthole once more. The yellow fish was still there, oggling. And it had brought a friend. The yellow and the red fish both took it in turns to blow bubbles, gaping at her through the window.

She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, and stared angrily at the balcony, collecting her thoughts once more.

When she'd first seen Peter by the statue in Kensington gardens. Conner hadn't seen him but she--- Why was that gulping so loud?

Once again, she looked up angrily. Now there was a purple fish, staring aimlessly through the window, gulping.

"Oh great!" she said. " I don't mind you being there but if I hear another peep out of any of you again…"her voice carried a challenge, but her brain was saying, "Why am I talking to a fish?

The fish fell silent, still oggling at her, and swaying gently in the current. The yellow fish opened it mouth and exhaled, blowing until it's bubble was the size of a football.

"Don't you dare!" Colette said, squinting dangerously at it.

POP!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!" Colette stormed out of the room and onto the balcony. She watched a small-silvered haired faerie flutter into her hole. The hole glowed silver, then the faerie reappeared with something brown and flew out again, over to a small waterfall in a corner. Beside the waterfall was Laurel threading long rainbow feathers onto a thin vine. His face was extremely peaceful just like Conner's would be when he read his sister a story. Colette stared at him, listening to the relaxing sound of the waterfall. At that moment, Laurel must have sensed someone watching him because he looked up. Once again their eyes met. He smiled. Even his smile was like Conner's, the way his full lips parted, revealing sparklingly white perfect teeth. It was like Conner was grinning up at her through Laurel's eyes.

Colette felt faint. She couldn't stay here. She had to tell Conner, she had to tell him sorry. She had to tell him how sorry she was.

"Colette?" Laurel dropped the feather necklace and jumped up as suddenly Colette pitched herself over the edge of the balcony. Obviously Peter hadn't sprinkled her with faeriedust because she dropped like a stone before he could catch her.

"Colette?" he began again, taking her hand to help her up." Colette are you-"

She pushed his hand away and struggled trembling to her feet. " Colette? What is it?"

"Nothing." She murmured furiously wiping away tears. She stubbornly avoided Laurel's eyes, desperately not wanting to see the hint of familiarity. Why couldn't she stop crying?

" No." Laurel replied firmly. "Something is wrong. What is it? Why won't you look at me? Colette?" He lifted her chin, so that she had to look into his dark eyes.

" Nothing! I don't want to hurt you again Conner!" she screamed, and yanking his hand away she ran towards one of the hollowed out tree trunks.

Laurel let her go, confused. "Who's Conner?" he said quietly after a while.

She had no idea where she was going.

Through moss, long grass.

Through Jungle, through water.

All she knew is that she had to get to Conner. If she ran fast enough to the end of the island then maybe she would run right back to London, run into Conner's arms and tell him how sorry she was.

She slowed down, pulling her hair away from her face. She had no idea which direction London was in. She jogged to the nearest tree trunk and began to climb. She had plenty of experience of climbing trees; she and Conner would climb up trees to escape from Nigel when he took them out. She could see which direction London was from the top of the tree. Very soon she was at the top, settled amongst the emerald leaves and fuchsia blossoms. Below her lay the island covered in Thick forest .It was just like the book described. On the western horizon, lay the ocean. Waves crashed against the shore and against the side of a tall oaken pirate ship, situated in the middle of the waves. On the far side opposite the pirate ship, the island branched out, forming a lagoon full of rainbow waters. In the thickest part of the trees, a thin swirl of smoke billowed out from the dark green leaves. Colette sniffed. All these familiar sights, which she had seen in herimagination for years and years. This should have felt like home. But it didn't. There was something missing.

Colette felt tears springing to her eyes again. She covered her face with her hands, blinking hard. In a few minutes she would find herself back at her house in her Peter Pan room with an abusive father and frightened mother. Or the police would be fishing her body out of the lake at Kensington Gardens. But she opened her eyes and the beautiful landscape still lay In front of her.

Colette burst into tears; drawing her knees up under her chin making the branch she was sitting on sag a tiny bit.

She didn't know how long she was sat there. Every time she tried to stop crying, quietened down a little, she smelt the sweet scent of the flowers beside her and that made her think of the wonderful world she was in and she felt she didn't deserve it. Suddenly, she felt a small tug on her hair. She looked up, sniffing. Peter was sat next to her.

"You had a leaf in your hair." He said apologetically, holding up the leaf before letting it flutter away on the wind.

Colette smiled weakly, tucking her curly hair behind her ear and resting her chin on her forearm. She must have been up here a while. They both watched as he ship sails were tinged sherbet orange to dusky pink.

"How did you know I was up here?" She said after a while.

He grinned. " The whole island knows you're up here."

She glared at him, feeling a fresh bout of tears coming on.

" I was only joking." He laughed hastily, trying to stop her from crying again.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said breaking the silence.

She didn't say anything.

"Laurel told me you ran out of the underground home."

She nodded slowly.

Peter cleared his throat nervously and opened his mouth to say something, then went red and faced the sea again. " Beautiful isn't it?" He said after a while, smiling as if the whole island belonged to him.

"It's wonderful." Colette murmured. "But I don't deserve it."

"What do you mean?" he replied, his brown eyes wide in the dusk light. " I thought you'd always wanted to be here. It what you've always dreamed."

" Yes I know Peter," she said, dropping her legs over the edge of the branch. " It's just. …Conner. My brother, I mean, I know now he wasn't my real brother but I left him without saying goodbye. He helped me and looked after me all my life, protected me from my abusive father and I repaid him by telling him I had nobody! But I do! I have him and I've always had him!"

" And now you have me!" Peter added gently.

" Yes. And now I have you." She smiled, and then sighed. "Peter, I just want him to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to him. And I'm sorry for leaving him. I just want him to know that I love him."

Her heart felt much lighter now that she had told her feelings to someone.

They sat in understanding silence for a bit watching the sun finally go down. Once the stars appeared twinkling into the sky, Peter stood up and said, "We'd better go back now."

She stood up carefully, her legs a little shaky from dangling them so long. Lights were on in the pirate ship. Peter helped her edge across the branch back to the main trunk. His bare feet hardly seemed to touch the leathery bark of the branch. She clung onto a knot in the wood and eased herself down onto the next branch, which was a long way down. Slowly she dropped down, her toes barely touching the branch beneath her. She let go of the top branch, utterly sure that the other branch was below her. But her feet hit nothing. She screamed, falling through nothingness rushing through the leaves. And suddenly she stopped. Peter caught her in his arms clutching her close to his chest. She clung onto his neck as her heart started to beat again. Peter laughed, his pearly white teeth sparkling in the moonlight. " Nearly lost you then! I almost forgot, I never taught you to fly. Would you like to learn how to fly?"

She smiled, the first time he had ever seen her so happy. She was so pretty when she smiled. " I would love that more than anything in the world!" she said.

He set her on the ground. " Right," he muttered, feeling in his pocket. " Faerie dust."

He searched every pocket, all over his hands. Suddenly he looked up, as if realising she was there for the first time. " Do you have any faeriedust?" he asked politely.

"Er…no." Colette said shaking her head. " But I…"

"Peter!" a voice said behind them. It was Liana and Willow. They stopped and stared at Colette and Peter standing together in the moonlight, then looked at each other and grinned.

" Are you alright now bella?" Liana smiled.

Colette nodded blushing.

"Come on then!" Willow said, practically bouncing up and down in excitement. "Hurry or we'll be late. You're going to love this!" he added to Colette.

They both bounded away into the bushes again.

" I'll teach you fly." Peter whispered.

" Promise?" Colette replied.

"Promise!" Peter said.

Then they both ran through the trees back to the underground home.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, see it's not the holidays and I've had coursework to do! And also I'm going through a phase where I watch "the corspe bride" over and over again! I'm sorry if this is a disappointing chapter but another one will be up in a few days. Thank you for my 19 reviews!WOO!I've broken a record for me! This is the most reviews I've had ever! Anyways please read and review ! Thanks! Wuv PuddyKat - XXX**


	6. The Faerie Ball

**Chapter 5- The Faerie Ball**

"**C**ome on guys hurry up or we'll be late!"

" Don't be so impatient Liana! Loki can't keep up!"

" Well then Thor pick him up!"

"Oh yeah right!"

Thor easily hoisted Loki onto his back, shook his dreadlocks from his eyes and pushed Loki further up putting his hands behind his back so that the boy didn't slide down again.

They had all tried to set out in time but had failed due to a number of problems. Mostly the girls' problems. As soon as Peter, Colette, Liana and Willow had returned to the underground home, Birch and Liana had dragged Colette away to get ready.

" We didn't have enough time to make you an outfit. Sorry!" Birch said apologetically as she steered Colette off to the left and up to her balcony.

"It's alright! I don't mind!" Colette said, landing on the balcony with a creek.

"Is that floorboard still creaking?" Liana said, watching the plank warily.

" Yes! But don't fix it!" Birch voice came sailing from an unknown place. " It's the only way I know if the guys are coming to our bedroom. You know if they want to have a pillow fight or something. That way I know when to release the trap!"

" What trap?" Colette asked.

Liana laughed. " Birch is the Mistress of traps. When she hears the floorboard creak at night, and she knows it's not me, she pulls the cord beside her bed and down comes that bucket up there" Liana pointed upwards. " Someone get a face full of Nevermud! Nevermud is really hard to get off but it does wonders for your skin."

Liana sighed, rubbing her cheeks. " Well are you two coming in or not!" Birch shouted impatient.

Liana and Birch's bedrooms were quite close to each other. Unlike the other balconies, the girls' bedrooms were hidden behind long curtains made out of pretty flowers and heavy vines. Liana's flowers were fuchsia while Birch's flowers were silver like the moonlight. Colette stared at these pretty flowers. She didn't know that you could get silver flowers.

"Moonpetals." Liana said, following Colette's gaze.

"They're beautiful!" Colette gasped.

"Aren't they?" Liana replied. " They're almost the same colour as Birch's hair. Come on in!"

Liana took Colette's hand and pulled her through the heavy waterfall of flowers. Birch was sitting on her bed, weaving a hoop out of twigs. Beside her on the fox skin bedspread was a basket of flowers all the colours of the rainbow. Liana sat Colette down on the floor beside the bed, and then disappeared into her room before coming back with a comb.

"Peter made this for me!" She said showing Colette the shiny ebony comb. " I guess you could sort of call it a 'Welcome to the island present'!"

" Hey I've just realised!" Birch said looking up at Colette suddenly. "We haven't made you a welcome present. What are your favourite colours?"

" Erm….. Blue and purple probably." Colette replied, wincing a bit as the comb came in contact with a twig in her hair.

" Purple and blue… purple and blue…" Birch rummaged in the basket. " How's this shade?" she held up a midnight blue flower that resembled a pansy.

" Nah! I think it's a little too dark for _bella_!" Liana said, parting Colette's hair neatly.

"Ok then," Birch said. " I have just the shade!" She rummaged in the basket some more while Liana began to plait her own hair.

" Volia!" Birch turned around and proudly held up the circlet, entwined with turquoise and lilac flowers.

"Wow! Oh thank you so much!" Colette gasped as Birch placed it carefully on her head.

" I guess you could say it's a welcome to the island present!" Birch replied winking.

"Will you girls hurry up!" Thor shouted. Then he muttered something about girls taking too long.

"We heard that!" Birch shouted. "Well? Is everybody ready?"

" Yep." Colette said taking off her denim jacket and placing it on the bed. " Just one thing. Where are we going?"

" You'll see!" Birch and Liana replied together.

And so here they were now. Dashing quietly through the trees, Willow and Liana leading followed by Loki on Thor's back and Birch and Colette bringing up the rear.

" We're almost here!" Willow exclaimed excitedly bouncing up and down.

" Ssshh!" Liana whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him. " Stop it! You're shaking the grass! They'll know we're here!"

" Who will know we're here?" Colette asked.

" You'll see!" Birch said again nodding. " But we have to be really quiet now. Follow me." She disappeared after the others on her hands and knees, into the tall long dry plain of grass.

Colette heard a gentle crunching noise behind her. She turned around to find Laurel standing behind her.

Laurel grinned. " You alright?" He whispered. Colette nodded.

"Laurel," she began, still avoiding his dark eyes. " I'm sorry…about earlier. I guess I wasn't quite myself."

" I understand. You were distraught. But I…" he considered asking her who Conner was. He and Peter had just had a chat about Colette and though he pestered him, Peter would still not reveal anything about Colette's past.

" But?"

Laurel shook his dark head. He didn't want to upset her again. "It doesn't matter. Come on then." He parted the grasses letting her go through.

The others were surrounding a thick ancient looking old tree, with spindly boughs and a trunk the width of probably two cars. The lost boys and girls were peering excitedly between the roots, their happy faces let up by a strange light. Laurel led Colette over to a large gap between two roots near Liana and Loki. They both stared down. Colette couldn't believe her eyes.

Faeries were dancing. Dancing to enchanting music in the gap beneath the tree roots. Their gossamer wings gave off a lovely light and their outfits were so beautiful and delicate. Colette watched a beautiful couple right in the middle of the ballroom floor. The lady was wearing a long gown made out of some kind of light fabric that rippled and shone in sea colours. Upon her head was a glittering tiara. She was holding onto the arm of a regal looking faerie, his clothes looking rich and glittered with so many colours. They both seemed so happy together.

" Do you like it?" A voice whispered behind Colette.

Peter came and crouched down beside her, his eyes on the couple dancing round and round. Colette nodded, still awe struck.

"They're so beautiful." She rested her chin on her folded arms. "I could stay here and watch them all night."

The music ended. The children all clapped gently. Then the musicians started up a new tune, a waltz much faster than the last one.

Willow jumped up, taking Liana's hand.

" Come on!"

Holding hands, they spun round and round. Birch practically dragged Thor up from his seat, and they too began to dance.

"I want to join in too!" Loki cried, leaping up and running in circles around the two couples. Liana and Thor grabbed Loki's hand and Willow grabbed Birch's and they all spun round laughing. Still holding hands they jogged up to Laurel and Colette. Liana held out her hand and Colette took it.

Then they all spun round in circles holding hands, Colette, Thor, Loki, Birch, Liana, Willow, Laurel, all laughing and giggling as they spun faster and faster and the music went faster and faster.

Peter sat watching them happily. Colette was the happiest he'd ever seen her. He watched her spinning round with the others, her face lit up, her beautiful voice tinkling with laugher. But he knew only one thing would bring her complete happiness.

He watched the faerie prince and princess jigging in the middle of the floor. Then, still smiling he got up slowly and stole back through the long grasses. When he reached the other side he looked back. He could still see the faerie lights shinning behind the tall grass; hear the laughter of the Lost Girls and Boys.

Without another word he ran back, gathering speed then launched himself into the night sky.

* * *

DOUBLE WHAMMY DOUBLE WHAMMY! 


	7. She's safe

**Chapter 7—She's safe**

**P**eter Pan flew steadily through the night sky. He would have like to have stayed to watch the Faerie Ball will Colette and the others but something else was pressing on his mind.

"Peter, I just want him to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to him. And I'm sorry for leaving him. I just want him to know that I love him."

Her dark blue eyes twinkled at him brightly in his mind. All her pain seemed to be reflected in those huge dark eyes. Through her every action as he'd watched her grow up, Colette had shown all the loyalty, Daring, bravery and guts that was needed to be a Lost Girl. He knew that she would make a great lost girl, she'd fit in great, what with Liana's hot head, Loki's mischievousness, Thor's coolness, Willow's excitement, Laurel's mysteriousness and Birch's cunning.

Face it, he thought, she's got all the potential.

Then why he did feel that Colette still wasn't happy? He had taken Colette from her old life and not given her anytime to tie up loose ends. Her brother for instance.

Colette still felt for Conner.

And that was why he had to do this.

What he would do next would guarantee Colette's happiness.

Peter sped up a little as he soared over Buckingham Place. Faster and faster he flew, over The London Eye, over Regent's Park, past Kensington Garden's his home on this Earth, and off towards the hospital.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep beep.

Her hand was cold and clammy, but didn't really make a difference. Conner's hand was already soaked with tears.

Nigel had stormed from the Hospital in anger. Conner knew he was waiting for him at home. There was no way he was going to let Conner disgrace his name in this hospital. After Colette, his little sister had run from his arms, the 16year old youth had turned angrily on his father and started a fight. Two security guards had had to come and break them up.

Nigel had tried to drag Conner back home with him but Conner had stood his ground. He wanted to stay and look after Janet his mother. He still hadn't come round. But that was ok. Conner had had plenty of time to think.

He dreaded what had happened to Colette. Maybe she'd been hit by a car, or kidnapped by a scary man. Anything could happen to a young 12-year-old girl walking the streets at night.

This was all Nigel's fault.

Oh Colette.

Conner fought furiously to stop the tears running down his face, but it was no use. He dropped his mother's hand and walked to the window. He opened it and stared into the night, listening to the sound of traffic on the road below.

The door opened and a young nurse walked in. She was carrying some tea in a plastic cup.

" Here you go love." She said walking over to him and handing him the cup. Connor took it slowly, cradling the warmth of the tea in his hands.

" Don't worry." The nurse rubbed his back comfortingly. " Your mother will get better, and your sister will come back. The police are out looking for her now. Get that tea down you and you'lll feel much better." She smiled. "I expect you'll be staying over night. I'll get some blankets shall I?"

Conner nodded silently. He watched the nurse walk back out of the room and close the door gently.

The police were looking for Colette. If he loved her, then he should be the one out there scanning the streets. Conner felt hot tears stream down his face.

Maybe it was his distress. Maybe it was his family instinct, he didn't know. The traffic seemed to quieten down and a voice spoke to him at that precise moment, whispering gently in his ear.

" She's sorry, she's ever so sorry. She safe, don't worry, I'll keep her safe for you always. She just wants you to know she loves you."

Conner whipped around. There was no-one there.

" She'll love you for ever and ever….."

The night sky was clear. Except for a star, shooting off to the right.

Yet the words still floated around his head.

" She'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever………"

* * *

**HEYA everyone! PuddyKat here! I FINALLY UPDATED!WOOO!Thanks for my reviews and for reading. So Connor is consoled!YAY! You know the drill guys, please read and review!**

**Love PuddyKAT **


	8. Learning to fly

**Chapter 8- Learning to fly**

**P**eter flew quickly through the sky back to Never Land. His heart felt so much lighter now. Colette could now start a new life in Never Land guilt free. Oh he had so much to show her! The Mermaids Lagoon-where the mermaids sing sweetly on the rocks, combing their long silky tresses; Skull Rock- a magnificent feature of the island, a rock shaped like a skull, fashioned during the huge battle he'd had with Captain Hook, The Indian Camp-Princess Tiger Lily must be about 20 or 30 now; Marooners Rock- where ships crew leave sailors to drown; Selkies Cove- a huge waterfall where you could dive and swim and look at the wildlife; The Black Castle- a tall black fortress that been there for time, not even Peter knew how old it was. And of course, now was the season for the Never Birds to be hatching-they could sneak into the nests and steal Never Bird feathers or watch the fluffy fledglings topple over as they attempt to walk. They could watch the whales come in, or play with the dolphins, try to sneak past the Venus Fly Traps, huge venomous plants 6 metres tall. Or they could attempt to tame the Wild stallions that Willow had discovered only the other day. There are so many parts of Never Land still undiscovered- and that's only on Land. There's a whole new world under the Sea as well. They could attempt to steal the mermaids' pearls or ride on the currents, watch the sea life float by, dare to sneak into the Lair of the Giant Squid. Oh so many adventures awaited them all!

They were still all laughing and circling the tree when they got back. Holding hands and jigging around. They probably hadn't even noticed he had disappeared. Good. He didn't want anyone to know where he had gone.

The slow song ended. It was one of those ones where you needed just a partner. The children had sat out, getting their breath back. The last few dances had been so fast. Colette couldn't remember the last time she had had soooo much fun!

"Awww," Birch cried. "He's fast asleep!" She pointed to Loki, whose head lay on her lap. She had been silently stoking his auburn hair all through the last tune and now she had stopped. Loki's eyes were closed, his angelic face was peaceful and he was snoring quietly.

The others smiled. Thor stood up slowly. "Maybe we should be getting back." He said. He held out his arms for Loki. "Give him here."

Birch slid her arms under Loki's neck and his legs and lifted him up from her lap, before transferring him gently to Thor's arms. The others all stood up and stretched. They were all pretty tired too but none of them wanted to be the first to say.

Birch, walking alongside Thor and Loki, led the way back through the undergrowth, away from the tree. Colette, Liana, Willow and Laurel brought up the rear.

Liana was talking energetically to Willow, one arm linked through his. She turned to Colette, excitedly. "Did you enjoy yourself _bella_?" she said.

" I had so much fun! Thank you, thank you all so much!" Colette nodded enthusiastically.

"Woah!" Willow breathed. "That party was really something! One of the best I've ever been to! I guess its cause it was a royal ball! The faerie prince and princess were there too. And did you see all the pretty little cakes? Dusted with sugar and icing all the colours of the rainbow!" He sighed enviously. " I've always wanted to try a faerie cake. They must taste delicious. If anything, that's why I would want to be a faerie, to taste a faerie cake. We're not allowed to eat faerie food," Willow added turning to Colette, "It'll enchant us. Of course Peter's allowed to have faerie food." He almost sounded jealous.

The three walked in silence for a moment, thinking about the sights of the faerie ball. Then, very quietly, Liana started humming the tune of one of the faerie waltzes under her breath.

"We're nearly there." Thor murmured. "We're nearly home."

Colette stared about her in amazement. The forest looked the same to her in every direction she looked. Green leaves, interrupted by the green stripes of brown tree trunks or splodges of grey boulders hidden in the undergrowth. She turned to Liana and Willow confused.

"How…how are you able to find your way back to the Nevertree? Everywhere looks the same to me."

"Ahh," Liana tapped her nose. "You need to keep your eyes open. Little things, just little things. It could be anything. An odd shaped rock, a wound in a tree. You just have to know the signs. Only we know the signs to find our way home."

"It's easier," Laurel added suddenly. Colette jumped a little. She had forgotten he was there. She had realised that Laurel was the silent brooding type "To find your way back at night." He stopped walking and pointed to the sky. "Do you see that star? The brightest one of all?" Colette followed the direction of Laurel 's hand. High up in the sky ahead of them, the smallest star shone, haloed in creamy golden light. She nodded. "Just keep that star straight ahead of you, and you'll never get lost coming back to the Never tree. See?"

They started walking again. Colette kept her eyes glued to the star, listening to the sounds of the forest at night. They didn't walk for much longer. Eventually a huge tree loomed up in front of them. The star came to rest in the centre of a natural gap between the heavy leaved branches of the Never Tree, and there it shone, like a lantern in the Darkness.

"Here we are." Thor said.

The children stopped walking. Thor shifted Loki a bit in his arms.

"Don't wake him!" Birch said.

"Don't wake him?" Thor snorted. "Trying to wake Loki is like trying to wake a rock. It's no use." He added, "I'm going to have trouble getting Loki down into the underground home."

"That's alright. We can sleep outside. It's such a lovely night." Said Birch, doing a pirouette, her silvery hair catching the moonlight. She was obviously singing one of the Faerie waltzes in her head. "We do sleep outside on nice nights." She said to Colette. "There's a beautiful clearing just round the back of the tree where we go when we do. You can see the stars from there on a clear night. It's like camping." For a moment, Birch's deep brown eyes clouded over, and her smile faded a little, as if she were remembering something that troubled her. But after a few seconds she shook it off. "Come on, I'll lead the way."

They started away from the base of the Never Tree. Colette felt the ground sinking as she rounded the corner, the path falling steeper under her feet. They children stayed close to the trunk of the tree. Not far ahead there was a huge root, jutting out from the tree. It arched high over the children's heads as they walked under it. Immediately, the light dimmed a little.

"It ok." Liana said, pulling Colette forwards.

Smaller roots jutted out across the path, lined up above each other, forming natural steps up the side of the tree. The children climbed up the wide slippery root steps, hands fumbling in the dimness for the rough safety of the tree bark. They headed up and up the natural steps, each step taking them further into the cool air. Finally the stars stopped. Colette's feet sank into cosy, curling dry moss, soft and bouncy. And the children broke out into the moonlight. They were on a small platform, encircled by two thick tree roots, creating a sort of cove. An enormous umbrella of a branch, covered with sap green leaves, which filtered out the sunlight a little bit, sheltered the cove. The floor was carpeted in the thick luxury moss so that it felt like a huge mattress, and the cove over looked the lagoon, which Peter and Colette had been staring at earlier.

Thor padded over to a corner of the cove and tenderly lay Loki down. He gazed him. "It's not usual for Loki to fall asleep before Dinner." He said. "I guess it's all the excitement of today, what with you coming suddenly Colette!" he grinned at her.

Birch stretched out on the moss, like a cat about to go to sleep. "I'm too tired for anything to eat at the moment." She said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to have an extra big breakfast tomorrow." Said Liana, lying down next to Birch. Willow and Colette lay down on their backs next to the others. Laurel came over as well, but lay down a little apart from the others, his back against the wall of one of the huge roots. They all gazed at the stars. Thor yawned. "Weird." He said. I wasn't sleepy about 2 minutes ago. Well, 'night everyone."

The others murmured goodnight sleepily.

Colette rolled over, so that she faced the Heavens, and gazed at the brightest star. Gradually she heard the others fall asleep, and heard them snore softly but she couldn't sleep just yet. How could she? Here she was, Neverland, the island she had wanted to be in all her life. And still she was trying to take in the days events. She tried to forget all the bad things that happened. The happy fact that she was here in Neverland flopped over and over in her head.

Suddenly, a hand fell gently over her mouth. "Boo!" a voice whispered near her ear. Light brown eyes gazed down at her. Slowly, Colette propped herself up. Peter laid a finger silently on his lips and slipped his hand away from her mouth. He led her over to the edge of the cove.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Ready? For what?" she frowned.

"Ready to learn how to fly? I promised. My word. I never break it."

"Ok."

He grinned, and then blew a handful of something into her face. Colette blinked.

Peter held out his for hers, and she took it. Together their feet lifted off the mossy ground.

"It's alright, I've got you!" Peter said reassuringly. They fly away from the cove and out across the lagoon lit by the moonlight. Peter felt Colette wobbling a bit so he put his hands gently around her waist to hold her steady. Colette stretched out her arms like a bird. The air was so cooling, and it was lovely watching the moon trace a path across the surface of the lagoon. They flew far away from the others, almost to the middle of the lake.

Peter started laughing. His laugh was so light and fresh like a breeze. "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she nodded, lifting her big blue eyes upwards to his face.

He grinned. Then think Happy Thoughts!" he shouted. His hands left her waist and Colette dropped like a stone, gasping. The wind whistled past her face.

"Think Happy thoughts!" Peter shouted.

Colette screwed her eyes tightly shut, trying to remember happy memories, but then she realised she had hardly any. The surface of the lagoon plummeted faster and faster towards her pointed toes. She was going to hit the water just like in Kensington Gardens!

Colette braced herself, waiting for the collision---

But it never came.

Gingerly, she opened one eye and gazed down. She was literally floating above the water. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's it!!" Peter cheered, clapping. "Wooooo Colette that's it!!"

Colette smiled and did a somersault. She felt so happy.

Peter beamed, pleased with himself and came over to Colette, but she laughed and whizzed away, hovering a few inches above the water. Peter chased after her. She was a quick learner. He got closer and closer, reaching out to grab her foot but at that moment, she did a sharp flip and kicked out at the water.

Peter gasped and recoiled as a shower of water droplets pelted him.

Colette laughed "What? She asked innocently. "That's for dropping me!"

Peter lifted his sodden fringe out of his hair, momentarily surprised and then shrugged. "Ahh, well you knew I wouldn't have let you hit the water!" He flicked his wet curls off his shoulder.

"Of course you wouldn't have. I know that!" Colette laughed. She speed under his feet and kicked out at the water again, splashing his legs this time.

"Hey!"

He gave chase. They both whirled around and around the perimeter of the lagoon. Finally Peter caught up with Colette. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her round to face him. "D'you want a ducking?" He grinned.

They both laughed. Peter gazed into her eyes, so full of laughter, once again realising how pretty she was when she smiled. She was so full of joy. He stared at her intently. Her gaze was so fierce, demanding, commanding, making you want to spill your innermost secrets.

The words tumbled out of his mouth.

"He knows."

She frowned slowly. "Sorry?"

"He knows."

"Who knows?"

"Conner… your brother."

The laughter faded from her face. Once again she was the troubled suicidal teen he'd rescued from Kensington Gardens.

"He knows how you feel. I… I told him. He knows, and I think he understands."

"Oh."

She looked down sadly at her feet. He gulped. Now he felt really guilty. It was amazing how fast her mood had changed. Peter noticed her sink a few centimetres towards the water. He grasped her hand.

"Colette…. Colette I'm…."he shook his head. No point in making it worse. He supposed it was just best never to mention it again. "Do you…want to go back?"

She sighed, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She nodded silently without looking up. He pulled her up away from the water and back towards the cove.

The others were still fast asleep when they got back. Laurel opened one eye warily as they arrived, sensing the mood.

Colette lay down next to the others and curled up into a ball. "'Night Peter." She murmured, and turned away from him.

"'Night Colette." His heart went out to her. Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? He knew what he had to do. The only way to stop Colette from hurting herself was to protect her from her past life. Never mention anything about it again. There was enough on the island to make her forget. Just give her time, he thought. For Peter didn't want to lose another one… not like he lost Wendy. No he wanted to keep Colette here forever. Just like he'd wanted Wendy forever.

Only this time, he would have her.

* * *

**Hey guys!!PuddyKat here!! I am soooo soooooooooo sorry I've taken agggeess to update! I had to revise for my mock G.C.S.E.s! Thank God they're out the way, now it's just the real thing I need to revise for!!!**

**Thank you so much for all my reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it long to compensate!! Don't forget to read and review!! Hopefully Chapter 9 will be up in the next 2 weeks. Chapter 9!! Oh doesn't that sound lovely! Chapter 9! Oh man I can't believe I've written 8 chapters already!! **

**Oh well. See ya later guys!!**

**Thanks!**

**Wuv PuddyKat xxx !!!**


End file.
